Corrupted Honor
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: "A perfect world. Perfect peace. That's what we wanted." They were a family,they stuck together no matter what hardships they were forced to face.Though peace was the Akatsuki's goal,there are times when that goal is overridden by certain needs;Sometimes there were people who got in the way of that goal.AU,min. violence,yaoi/yuri/het pairings ensue.Full summary in 2nd chapter.


**A perfect world. Perfect peace. That's what we wanted. Everyone's vision of peace is different, but what we each have connects us together, we each see the perfect world.**

**Some people say that peace is unachievable. That perfection isn't reality. That happiness doesn't exist in this world. Not for us. We've all known suffering. Pain. Misery. **

**We've lost ourselves before, but as we came together, we reconnected; We were able to recreate. **

**recreate ourselves, recreate our lives, and our families.**

**Now we know that in order to truly feel peace the world must be at rest, and that can't happen within this world. Not with these common wars, not with this pent-up hatred. Our own countries have all suffered through times of poverty, war, crime, and discrimination. **

**We are here to bring peace. We were made for this. We live, breathe, and ****exist,**

**To bring peace, no matter how much tainted blood must be shed. No matter how much poison by the mutilated soldiers of these wars, we will do what Is necessary, to carry peace.**

**This is self-preservation; on a massive scale.**

**This is a resurrection of the peace that once existed on in this place.**

* * *

**"A perfect world. Perfect peace. That's what we wanted."**

** They were a family, they stuck together no matter what hardships they were forced to face.**

** Though peace was the Akatsuki's goal, there are times when that goal is overridden by certain needs; Sometimes there were people who got in the way of that goal. **

**Some are young, some have seen their share of days. A family must do whatever they can to get by- but what can a group of high schoolers, -some rich, some poor- do when they get themselves into trouble they can't get themselves out of?**

** What will the 'adults' do once they find out it's serious…and potentially dangerous?**

* * *

AU, some yaoi, yuri, and het pairings. Almost all Naruto characters are included in this story, not just Akatsuki; Mild-to-graphic violence will be included as the story progresses. Will be set in real-time, Downtown/ South Tacoma, Washington. The characters may be OOC, but they will be acting as many people in Tacoma do, which can be very casual, and uptight at once. (Hard to explain)

-disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!-disclaimer-

* * *

"We need to meet tonight, at 5." A tall, blond-haired man, Minato Namikaze, nodded at a young boy as they passed each other, the overcrowded hallway of the school paying no mind to the two. The younger boy flipped his long , blond hair over his shoulder, glancing over to the man without directly facing him, his walk only slowing slightly.

"Yeah, okay. All of us?" The taller man nodded, his oceanic eyes seeming to deepen, as he continuing down the hallway, before disappearing into a classroom. The younger boy steered himself toward the wall to his left, never slowing his own steps. He spotted a drinking fountain near 3 other teens , swiftly changing his direction without making it obvious.

Golden brown met sapphire as a tall, broad-shouldered ginger boy; a senior who went by the nickname of Pein, looked up at the blonde. His entire being radiated power; In a somehow mellow, calming way. The blonde always felt a heady sense come over him in the presence of the ginger, as though the older, taller man, already knew what to expect from him. The younger boy's eyes scanned over to the cerulean-haired junior, Konan, and the crimson haired sophomore, Nagato, at her side, until they looked up, nodding to him as well.

The blonde's legs carried him just slightly closer to the small group, his torso allowing him to lean to the right, three low, quiet words slipping from his lips, before he leant down to drink from the school fountain. "Tonight, at five."

He saw the trio nod, and continue their quiet conversation. The blonde subtly scanned the crowds filling the school's hallways, his baby blue eyes searching until they landed on another group, this one much larger.

There was a smaller blonde there, Naruto, a freshman. He was the first to catch the older boy walking towards them.

There were also two black-haired boys, one around the older blonde's age, a junior named Itachi, and the other only a freshman, Sasuke. They looked enough alike to claim immediate relation.

There were two girls, Ino and Sakura. One girl stood against a locker, her hands placed tightly on her hips, playing with her long, platinum blond hair, the other girl arguing with Ino, playing with her own bubblegum pink hair that stopped roughly an inch above her shoulders.

A very loud, boisterous brunette was there as well, Kiba. He looked to be a rough sophomore, and was chatting animatedly with a senior, Kankuro.

As the older blonde was walking towards the large group, he also spotted a smaller redheaded freshman Gaara, and a feisty looking blonde junior Temari. The relation was harder to see than with Itachi and Sasuke, though the redhead, blonde, and brunette were very close siblings.

The older blonde boy jumped into the argument between Kiba and Kankuro, slipping into the group nearly unnoticed.

"Deidara! Man, where have you been?" The older blonde, Deidara, laughed, throwing an arm around Kankuro.

"Had to check in with my dad real quick." Kiba nodded, the rest of the group instantly forming together to join the conversation.

"When are we meeting?"

"Tonight, at five. I caught up with Pein, he'll tell the others. I don't see anyone else for the rest of the day." They each nodded.

"Hey, is dad taking us to the mall today, or what? I need my new shoes!" Deidara rolled his eyes at Ino's whine, before shaking his head.

Minato was often called 'Dad', simply because he cared for every one in the group, whether they be an adult, or a young teen. He was also one of the oldest in the group, as well as Deidara and Naruto's actual father.

"No, he's not taking us all the way over there, stupid. We have to meet tonight anyway, so what's the point? And we don't even have cars, or bus money for that either, Ino." Deidara chuckled as Ino just groaned slumping down slightly.

Deidara looked up, seeing Pein, Konan, and Nagato walk over to the group, a few more teens behind them.

"We talked to the others. Everything's good." Deidara nodded to Pein, as the tall ginger slipped himself into the conversation, Konan and Nagato moving to talk with Ino and Sakura.

Among the several students that had come with Pein were Kisame, a senior, Hidan, a junior, Neji, a sophomore, Sai, also a sophomore, and Haku, a freshman.

Pein was looking around at the surrounding students, spotting Minato again, this time with another man, Sasuke and Itachi's father, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku was another man who was considered a part of the group, though refused to directly associate himself with the teens. He did help them out when necessary, along with Sasuke and Itachi. Their family was one of two families in the group that had wealth, and Fugaku was not as selfish a man as many outsiders pegged him to be.

"Hey, Dad! Come here!" Deidara yelled, waving slightly at the two men, who just rolled their eyes, Minato moving forward energetically, while Fugaku dragged slightly, a grumpy, tired look on his face.

"What do you guys want?" Minato whined, laughing as Deidara immediately hopped up on to Minato's back, wrapping his legs around the older mans waist, and tightening his arms around the mans neck.

"What's the meeting about, anyway? I mean…is anything goin' on…or is it just a check-in?" Fugaku sighed, shaking his head.

"It certainly isn't anything to joke around about. I want to see serious faces, and open ears."

Deidara knew, just by the tone his father took on, that something bad had happened, and it was going to need attention.


End file.
